Forum:Update to Prices
Please note: This forum is not about whether to use the mentioned template or not- the template was already approved. This forum is about reporting any bugs with the template, and about talking about what prices must be filled out in this template for an article to be deemed MoS compliant As per Forum:More prices?, I've created Template:Price, with an example of it being used here. Basically, let me know if you come across any problems with it- I obviously haven't test every single possible case so there could be some bugs. Also, should we have the requirements for C2 articles be that the main four currencies we use must be filled out, and that it's recommended to fill out the other prices as best as possible? 06:23, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Suggestion Can we have the European flag for the Euros? Just an idea here. (The European flag is dark with heap of stars) -- 06:55, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :I Support it, however, since when does the Sterling use the Dollar sign? :P 07:07, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Since, um........ fixed ;P @CP: There isn't a centralised price for Europe- sometimes the price in one country is different to the price in another- eg, compare France and Finland in the example (both members of the EU): €19.99 for France, but €24.95 for Finland. Which is why Germany's there instead of Europe. Reason why Germany was chosen was because we had a vote ages ago to always base the European pricing off Germany, so since our Euro was always the German price anyway, it made sense (oh, and there's no need to support/oppose the template itself- it was already voted on in the linked-to forum) 08:33, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::@CP - all the other European countries are in the see also. - CJC 17:21, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Support [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 03:03, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Question Why do we only use a few prices. More prices add more information, which we want. Does everyone else who uses a different currency have to go to LEGO.com to find out the price for them? [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 03:05, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::? As per the forum listed, every price on LEGO.com can be added by using . See the example. 03:36, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: I looked at it, it was blank. I don't understand, how does it work? [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 07:58, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :::: Usage instructions added to . Or just see the code on the example and to see how it works. 08:08, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Okay, thanks. But would that show up on the page, or would you have to go to another page to see it? [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 02:40, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::: ? Sorry, I don't understand... 04:54, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Okay. I think I understand now. Do you mean as in 7700 Stealth Hunter? [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 04:14, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: Yep, that's another example of the template being used 04:48, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::: Thanks [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 03:21, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Support Yeah. 03:05, March 10, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' This idea is a great improvement to our infoboxes. However, I don't quite agree with the Class 2 requirement part. If only one of the four prices can be found, then it should be permissible. I do agree that the other prices should be filled out as best as possible as a requirement for an article to attain Class 2 Status. 06:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ** Yeah, the "where the price is known" bit still stays as it was, ie for old sets it's ok to have things missing, but for sets released recently, all four currencies should be filled out since they can easily be found on the LEGO Shop site. 06:53, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Support - Looks good, not seeing any problems with it at the moment. I can see how you can easily fill in the prices manually, but not automatically from LEGO.com. I would prefer the manual option, as the prices may disappear from the template once the item disappears from LEGO.com... - 09:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC) * It was definitely only ever to be done manually- to do it automatically, I think you'd have to have some sort of developer access to a part of LEGO.com. And anyway, as you said, prices would disappear, and there were sets released before the Internet was invented anyway :) 10:35, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. Definite support then. - 10:46, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :I've been trying to get something to work with letting each user choose a main price to be shown along with the others, but haven't got it working yet. 06:40, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :: I saw that- it's an interesting idea, and one I think would be possible (except for one thing- see below). But it could get messy. What I would suggest it have something like: , along with all of the prices). Price2 would basically be the same as Price, except the selected currency would be above the collapsible section, and all other currencies would be in the box |(do what Price currently does) }} Problem is, we have to no way of getting . In reviews, we get the username by actually getting which is always the user's username. can't be used in any sort of coding, and doing something like doesn't work either. So if we could get the username, then maybe it would be possible, but I'm not seeing any way of doing it right now. 07:27, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :I knew that, I was just hoping that we would have some way to work around it... yeah, that's basically what I was trying to do. 02:22, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Is the general consensus to use this template now or not? 17:52, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::It looks like it is... Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) ::.....that was never what the forum was about. 22:27, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh... :P So is it already supposed to be on all set articles? Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) ::::Yep, as per Forum:More prices? 01:40, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Error- 7700_Stealth_Hunter line break above NZ (will try to fix when I can) 01:40, March 15, 2012 (UTC) * Animation? I reckon it would be nice if we added a quick animation, so it slid down. I would do this, but I still don't have any custom JS. * http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/2007 - Towards bottom, seems to mess it up. - CJC 10:24, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ** That's probably because it's specifically intended for infoboxes :P I'll try and generalise it though sometime later (don't have time right now) 10:57, March 17, 2012 (UTC) *** I can fix this if you like. **** Sure, if you know how to do it, that'd be great 08:21, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ***** Done. I left the four main prices and their icons. Think it should work. ****** Looks like it's work well- thanks for that :) 23:36, March 23, 2012 (UTC) * I've changed the collapse mechanism to add an animation. Should work on oasis, monobook's still under-construction (if any monobookers want to fix it immanently, there's code at the bottom of monobook.css and monobook.js.) ** Temporarily reverted it due to completely ruining pages in Monobook, but feel free to rv if you're working on the template again. And let me know if there's anything I can do, but I don't know too much about animation via Javascript :S 23:36, March 23, 2012 (UTC) *** Really? I had a quick go on monobook, and although it didn't work perfectly, it seemed ok. **** I've moved my stuff to . Have a look here. (Tested in Monobook, looks fine, but the code in seems not to be loading.) And I've worked out why it was mucking up. If you put any code at the start of or (where the US,UK,DE,AU code would be), it mucks up. Feel fry to try it. I don't have a clue why.